Rakhsha Bandhan
by Palak96
Summary: Raksha Bandhan Special... two people... one who has no brother and another who has no sister... finally posted... for those who requested me too continue... this... plz review...
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY RAKSHA BANDHAN TO ALL….**

It was early morning one person woke up.. he freshens.. makes breakfast for him…. Eats it… and rushes out… to go to bureau… before going to bureau… he goes to meet his kabri… regarding a case… he waits for him to arrive… 15 minutes have passed…. Person gets angry… finally his kabri arrives… person looks at him…

Person: kya hai… Raghu itna late… tek 8.00 baje bola tha… milne ko… 8.20 ho gaya…

Raghu: sorry sab aaj raksha bandhan hai na… meri behen aayi thi.. aur sabse pehle unse mujhe rakhi bandhi… phir hi main nikla… aaj ke din bhai ki sunni kalai.. aachi nahi rehti… saab… aapki kalai toh sunni hai… (looking at person hand) aapki behen ne.. aapko rakhi nahi bandi..

The person face becomes pale…

Person: tum jo dene aaye they… dedo… aur jao….

Raghu gives him some information and leaves…

Person sits in his car… and words.. eco in his mind….

**aapki kalai toh sunni hai**

**aapki behen ne.. aapko rakhi nahi bandi..**

Tears rolled down from his eyes…

Person: rakhi… bandhne ke liye behen honi chahiye… jo mere se… shayad.. bahut dhur hai… hai bhi ya nahi… itne saalo se intezar kar raha hu… shayad kuch purani yaadein taza ho jae.. lekin.. haar bhai chata hai.. uski behen ussey rakhi bandhe… aur bhai uski raksha karne ka wada kare.. lekin… mere pass toh koi behen nahi hai… kissey wada karu… kya humesha meri kalai aise sunni rahegi…. ?

He drives off to bureau…

In Bureau

All were really happy… except one girl… she was more hurt.. as in front for her… they were sharing their happiness…

Shreya: tarika… main aaj bahut khush hu.. mere bhai… ne mujhe ek… diamond necklace gift kiya hai….

Tarika: waho Shreya… mere bhai toh mere aur abhijeet… ke rishtey ko maan gaye…. Aur promise.. kiya.. humhari shaadi karwangey…

Ishita: mere bhai.. toh delhi main hai.. maine unhe.. rakhi beji… hai… aur unhone promise kiya ki aagli raksha bandhan main mere paas.. aayenge…

Tarika: bahut aacha.. hai…

Purvi was… listening to their conversation… and was really sad.. as she has no brother…

Purvi pov: sabke pass.. koi na koi bhai na… lekin mere pass… koi nahi… kya kabhi mujhe… mauka milega… mere bhai ko rakhi bandhne ka… ya nahi…

Here boys were discussing….

Pankaj: sir.. meri behen ne mujhe 2 saal ki rakhi band di hai… aur maine ussey… 2 anguti.. (rings) gift ki…. Aagle saal.. aa nahi paegi na..

Freddy: aacha.. maine toh aapni behen.. se promise kiya hai.. main uske liye… aacha sa ladka dundunga aur uski shaadi karunga…

Daya: wa..ha freddy… meri behena ko kuch nahi chahiye… bas… peeche padi hai.. bhabhi chahiye.. keh rahi thi.. agle saal tak aap doon ho jane chahiye… nahi toh rakhi nahi bandhey gi…

All laugh at this….

Sachin: meri behen.. toh Chennai main hai.. maine toh ussey gift bej diya… hai…

Person who was standing at the door listening…. And having tears…. But wipes.. it… as daya.. calls him…

Daya: aarey.. tum aa gaye….

Person: haan…

Daya: waha kya kar rahe ho? Andar aao….

Person comes in… aaj sab bahut khush hai….

Pankaj: haan sir.. aaj rakhi hai na… waise yeh aacha mauka mil jata hai beheno ko… bhaiyo ki jeb khali karaneka…

Freddy: haan pankaj… aur bhai mana bhi nahi kar paatey.. lekin saal main ek baar hota hai… behen kaunsa roj roj bahi se mangi thi hai..

Daya: haan.. aur humhara farz hai… bahen ki har icha puri kare… aur unki raksha kare…

Girls were also… listening…

Purvi pov: kaha hai meri raksha karne wala bhai? Kaha hai jiski main jeb kahli karwa saku? Jiski kalai par.. main rakhi bandh saku…

Purvi excuses herself and leaves….

Shreya: issey kya hua?

Tarika: pata nahi…

Person pov: kaha hai meri behen… jo meri sunni kalai bar sakey? Jisko main wada kar saku? Nahi hai.. aisa rishta.. mere naseeb main hai hi nahi….

Person: daya.. mujhe kuch kaam hai.. main chalta hun…

Daya: boss… aacha tek hai… luch ke baad… main aapne behen ke saath waqt bitane wala hun… toh aaj…

Abhijeet: ha zaroor daya… aaj ka din beheno ka din hai… unka dil nahi sukhana.. behen pehle dost badmein…

Abhijeet leaves…. **Outside bureau….**

Abhijeet pov: tumhare pass.. toh tumhari behen hai daya.. sabke pass.. bahi behen hai…. Lekin main… mere pass.. koi nahi hai… mujhe toh koi bhi rishta yaad nahi… ek maa thi.. meri wajah se dhur ho gayi.. shayad main iss rishtey ke layak hi nahi hu…. Mere naseeb mein behen ka pyaar… likha hi nahi hai…..

**Purvi In Cab**

Purvi pov: sabke pass.. ek bahi hai.. lekin mere pass.. koi nahi.. jissy main aapne dukh bata saku… jisse main pyaar kar saku… ma aka pyaar… toh kabhi mila hi nahi… aaj agar ek bhai hota… toh sabki tarah main raksha bandhan manati… iss tarah.. chupke chupke.. (tears rolling).. long pause… shayad.. meri zindagi main yeh khushi likhi hi nahi hai…

**Kisi kisi ko.. bhai- behen nahi miltey… rakhi ke din… bhi.. unke cehre par khushi nahi hoti….. **

**Author Note: Happy Raksha Bandhan… to all… I know it was not good… but plz review.. kar dena.. maine aapne doston ko dekha hai… jab hum sab batein kartey hai… chup chap roti hai… kitna dukh hota hai.. ussey… par batati nahi… my dear… friend… DRISHTI… I wrote this specially for you… and… MADHUR….. **


	2. Chapter 2

Abhijeet comes to bank of the beech…. He sits on the rock….

Abhijeet pov: kash mujhe sab yaad hota.. kaash meri behen hoti mere pass… kash…

Bhaiya bhaiya…. Abhijeet turned….

Girl: bhaiya… yeh galat hai.. aap bas saal mein ek baar aate ho… uss din bhi mujhse ladai…. Aaj toh rakhi hai na….

Brother: meri pyaari behena agar main tujhse ladhu ga nahi toh humhare beech pyaar kaise padega aur… main tujhse humesha wada karta hun… aur karta rahunga.. tere cehre pe khushi dekhne ke liye tera yeh bhai… aapni jaan tak dedega…

Girl: bhaiya aap aisi baatein mat kara karo.. meri khushi toh aapne mein hai…

Brother: aacha… chal aaj tujhe main ice-cream khilata hun…

Girl: chocolate flavor…

Brother: aacha meri maa.. chal..

They leave… abhijeet smiles….

Abhijeet: kitna aacha hota hai bhai behen ka rishta….

Abhijeet did not knew one person was also in same state as him…. Purvi fortunately was also on same beech… she was walking where waves were touching her feet and going back…

Purvi sees brother sister.. playing together…

Girl falls down… brother picks her up.. caring scolding her.. and telling her to be carefull next time…

Brother: yaar aaj rakhi hai aur aaj hi tum…aapne aapko khatre main daal rahi ho

Girl: bhai.. aap toh mujhe bacha hi logey…

Brothe: haan.. yeh toh hai.. chalo aab…

They leave…

Purvi pov: hmm…mere nasib mein yeh sab nahi hai… ki mera bhai ho joh meri itni parwah kare….

Tears starts to rolled down… and she.. goes into deep water.. thinking… she did not realized it… the waves starts to come… purvi somehow drowns.. she shouts for help…

Bacho… koi hai… abhijeet listens to the voice…others were seeing her drowning…

Abhijeet: (shouts) tum log tamasha dekh rahe ho.. ladki dubh rahi hai… bacha nahi sakte… he removes his coat and goes to save her.. he comes near to her… grabs her… purvi's face gets covered with her hair… so abhijeet does not know it is purvi… he saves her… he removes the hair from her face.. and shocks..

Abhijeet: purvi… tum.. akhele kholo… he turns her… and pressing on her back so water… can come out… purvi coughs and gets up…

Abhijeet: purvi.. tek ho… tum… main kitna darr gaya tha.. kuch ho jata tumhe toh…

Purvi is just staring at him…

Purvi: haan main tek hu….

Lady behind said…

Lady: arrey yeh toh lagta iski behen hai… aaj toh sabit ho gaya.. ek bhai aapni behen ko kisi bhi haal mein bachane aayega….

Lady 2: haan… aaj rakhi hai… aur bhai.. hone ka farz inhone nibahaya… lady sees abhijeet's hand.. aarey yeh kya beta tumhare haath mein rakhi nahi.. lagta hai naraz ho behena se…. isliye rakhi nahi band wayi… itne pyaare bhai behen bhi ladtey hai… lekin narazgi aisi kaisi… yeh lo.. she gives purvi a rakhi… bandho aapne bhai ko…

Purvi: yeh mere bhai nahi hai… mere sir hai…

Lady: beta.. jis tarah se inhone tumhe bachaya… ussey toh yahi lagta hai na… tum dono ka rishta issey bad kar hai.. aur iasa kahi nahi likha hai ki.. sage rishtedar bhi bhai behen ho…bas bharosa hona chahiye… aur.. dekho.. inhone bina kuch soche samjhe tumhe bachaya… ek bhai hi aapni behen ke liye kar sakta hai…

Purvi was having tears…..

Lady: ab bando rakhi…

Purvi takes the rakhi… and ties it on abhijeet….abhijeet looks at his wist… people around clap… all leave…

Purvi: sir.. thanks…

Abhijeet: kisliye..

Purvi: mujhe bachane ke liye…

Abhijeet: ek behen kabhi bhai ko thanks nahi bolti…

Purvi: kya kaha aapne…

Abhijeet: kuch nahi chalo main tumhe drop kar deta hun…

Abhijeet gets up.. purvi too gets up.. she holds abhijeet's hand…

Purvi: sir main janti hun.. aap bhi dukhi hai.. ki aapko kuch yaad nahi hai.. rakhi sab manaetey hai par aap nahi.. kyuki uske liye behen chahiye…

Abhijeet turns: haan sahi kaha.. mere naseeb mein yeh khushi hai hi nahi…

Purvi: hai sir…haan sir.. aaj se main aapki behen… kya aap mujhe yeh haak dengey… main yeh isliye nahi keh rahi ki mujhe aap par taras aa raha hai.. isliye kyuki.. kahi na kahi mujhe aap mein aapna bhai nazar aata hai.. mera koi nahi hai iss duniya main.. par uss din jab main musibat mein thi aapne mera sath diya.. ek bhai hi aapni behen par itna bharosa kar sakta hai… tears were rolling down.. aur dekhiye aaj… kisi ne mujhe nahi bachaya… sirf aap… shayad.. takdir ko bhi yahi manzor hai… mere pass koi bhai nahi tha…. kyuki mere pass aapka aana likha tha… aap.. ko agar.. main.. chalti hun sir…

Purvi starts to leave.. abhijeet calls her… ruko behen… purvi stops.. smiles and turns…

Purvi: sir…

Abhijeet: sir nahi… bhai…

Purvi: bhai…

Abhijeet: haan.. tumne mere dil ki baat kaise jaan li… haan.. aur unn aunty ne bhi sahi kaha… rishtey khoon ke ho jaruri nahi hai… rishtey jasbatoon se bantey hai… jaisa rishta mera aur daya ka…

Abhijeet opens his arms… purvi hugs him… and abhijeet hugs him.. back…

Abhijeet: aur aaj yeh bhai wada karta hai.. humesha tumhari raksha karega…. Humesha kabhi inn aakhon mein ansu nahi aane dega…

Purvi: aur main aapse wada karti hu.. ki ab kabhi bhi aapki yeh kalai khali nahi rahegi… kuch bhi ho jaye… yeh behen aapko rakhi zarur bandhegi.. I LOVE YOU BHAI

Abhijeet: I LOVE YOU TOO…

They spend some quality of time together and.. go back… with new rishta….

**A/N: really sorry… guys.. you all wanted me too continue this.. but kuch samaj nahi aa raha tha.. ki kya likhu… I know yeh bakwaas hai… par review kar dena…. Finally yeh likh hi diya maine… thanks a lot… for your love….**

**Bye **

**Take care…**


End file.
